moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rulona Starshatter
((Work in progress)) Physical Description: The very first thing someone would notice about Rulona would be her bow. Formed from the sinew of a large beast and the remains of an ancient staff of a priestess, and blessed by Archdruid Fleetsong. This bow grows with the seasons and will heal itself of minor damage on it's own. The second would be her cloak of black scales. Seeming perpetually draped over her shoulders and flowing down her back is a cloak made from the large scales of a mature black dragon. However neither of these things describe how the woman herself looks. Long blue hair sweeps down the back of her neck ending in a very loose braid. Her facial tattoo crosses the bridge of her nose, expands under her silver eyes and up past her azure brows. Perhaps if you were to catch sight of her hands one would notice an ugly brand struck across her palm. Though it has healed quite a bit since it was first made, one can still make out the shape of draconic script. Character Backstory and History: Rulona lived a simple life in the shadow of Mount Hyjal for over a thousand years. Then the orcs came to Kalimdor. During the ensuing war she fought desperately to protect the forests and the people she cared for, but ultimately her home was destroyed by the rampaging undead and their demonic overlords. Leaving her broken home behind she took up her bow and left to explore the strange new world opened up to her by the tragedy of war. Having gained a taste of adventure Rulona traveled the world, from Kalimdor to the eastern kingdoms. She explored realms not seen by her people for ten millennia, she fought against old and new horrors alike defending people she was a stranger to, and made friend with creatures she didn't know existed in the years previous, all the while not returning to her homeland. Then came the third invasion of the Burning Legion and the charge into outland afterwards. One of the first to cross the Dark Portal Rulona made quite a name for herself as a tracker and an archer, one of the few able to track game across the alien terrain. Rulona spent of the war in the north leading raids again the blue dragon flight and their allies, finding their goals to be especially horrifying. However near the end of the war she found herself feeling the call of home. Character Personality: Rulona is someone who has been exposed to the world and multiple cultures very different from her own, from this she has learned to tolerate the beliefs of others even if they clash with her own. However she still believes in the superiority of her race, though she finds the lesser races have their own uses. She abhors the arcane and fel, finding them to be the root cause of all disasters to have wrecked havoc across Azeroth, favoring the more natural arts of the bow and blade. Category:The Moonblade Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Sentinels